


Finns Wet Dream.

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: Finn was comfortable laying in bed, asleep and dreaming. He dreamt of Rachel, Quinn and.... KURT?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Finn and Kurt fanfic. Also this takes place during season 1 before their parents got married but the sleep in the same room. Enjoy!! I'll make chapter two of received well!

Finn Hudson was sound asleep. Dreaming about numerous things. He dreamt about Glee Club winning Regionals, he dreamt about the football team actually winning a game for once. He dreamt of praying to a sandwich for some reason, but he shrugged it off thinking it was nothing important. He recently moved in with the Hummel's and he started to like it. He loves having a father figure for once and he like having Kurt as an almost brother. But Kurt did leave some hints that he could still be harboring some feelings for Finn. He started dreaming about the Cheerios and how he peeked at them while in the locker rooms, Santana and Brittay were jumping on each other while Quinn fixed her pony tail with no bra on. Finn started to dream about Rachel and her leaning over the piano in the choir room while he stood behind her. Then, he suddenly bent over a car that happened to appear out of nowhere. His dream shifted and now he was at 'Hummel's Tires And Lube', where Kurt and Burt worked and started. He dreamt that he was bending over th a car then a pair of rough but delicate hands gripped his ass.  
"HEY WHAT TEH FUCK?!?!?!?!?!" Finn screamed in his dream, he turned around and saw Kurt Hummel, with, a growing erection. "KURT?! What are you doing?!?!" Finn asked whip Kurt just put his finger up to Finn's lip and shushed him. Kurt started to undress and pull of his shirt, God his chest was hot. He then trapped at Finns coveralls and started forefully ripping them off. Finn couldn't help but moan as he ehed Kurt's 9 inch erection. No wonder he limped sometimes. Kurt pressed Finns head on the car while slowly removing his and Finn's underwear, Finn became sweaty and started growling and moaning at the same time. He didn't know what came over him but he waned it.   
"Shouldn't we take our shoes off?" Finn asked narrowing his eyes at his and Kurt's boots. He had to admit, he wanted Kurt to duck him with his shoes on. Maybe Finn started developing a foot fetish since he caught a whiff of Kurt's shoes one time in Gym. Kurt shushed him once more than out of nowhere he pulled a bottle of Strawberry scented lube. He squrted a large amount and started rubbing his duck with it. He coated his large duck with the lube then postioned himself in front of Finns's ass. Without a warning, he jammed about 5 inches of his coco up Finn's big bubble butt. He couldn't tell but Finn's fave was a mixture of pain and desperation. He wants sKirt to ham his coco up him so badly. He felt he need to come soon since he always had that problem, Kurt smacked Finns hand away and continued to dig deeper in his ass. Kurt hit Finns :-)spot that Finn just came in his dream then Kurt came inside him too.   
"How Was It?" Kurt asked Finn while Finn whined while being shoocked.  
"Finn? Finn? Are you okay?" Finn heard as he started to run his eyes and realise that he was in his bed. He turned his head to see the voice and there he was, Kurt Hummel, with no shirt on.   
"Huh? Oh. Um yhea I'm good I guess," Finn responded while he noticed the huge wet spot on his pajama pants. He felt sticky. Oh no he had come while think of Kurt fick him in the ass, was he gay? He had to admit he had checked out Pick and even Karofsky in the shkwers, but they weren't as big as he has seen Kurt was.   
"Oh.... Jts okay Finn what happened is completely normal, I woke up to get a drink when I heard you saying my name. Did I do something and to you?"Kurt asked worried if he had done something bad to him in his dream.  
"Oh no you didn't do anything and you didn't hurt me, well kinda(his ass)...." Finn responded holding for the conversation to be over. Kurt looked at him strangely then went back to his bed, pulling ten curtain to cover them away from seeing each other. Oh boy, Finn just had a wet dream about Kurt, is he gay? He doesn't know but he liked it and he wanted it more, in real life. He turned away from Kurt's bed and started to dream again, hoping it the dream would come(lol) again.


End file.
